


As you wish

by Elisexyz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “I don’t know, I just wish we could have something normal.”He raises his eyebrows. At least he isn’t downright laughing at her. “Define normal.”“I don’t know,” she says, a little defensively perhaps. “Going to a restaurant, having a nice dinner— drinking wine and chatting without worrying about Rittenhouse jumping and interrupting us. Walking back home together and kissing each other goodbye.Normal.”





	As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: [2\. “Define normal.” + Garcy](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/181529711814/can-i-get-define-normal-for-garcy-and-if-you). The anon needed some fluff and, honestly, so did I. I am team "Movie? What movie?", so this is a snap-shot in the middle of the fight against Rittenhouse like we saw in s2, except it has been dragging out for longer and Lucy and Flynn are a _thing_. Jessica is still in the bunker as well (you choose whether she is innocent or they have yet to discover that she's a spy).

“—and that’s how I managed to convince my mom to let me have a pet dragon.”

Lucy raises her eyes on him, blinking in rapid succession as she tries to remember what the hell they were talking about and what dragons have to do with it, since the last thing that she remembers hearing was something about his mother’s cakes, then she catches the barely hidden grin on his face.

He definitely knows that she wasn’t paying attention.

“Sorry,” she quickly says, her cheeks burning up a little as she sets down her glass. “I got lost in thought.”

Flynn, sitting in front of her across the bed, gives her a benevolent look, seemingly not upset by her not paying attention to him. He _should_ be upset though, because they don’t get many quiet moments and she should be enjoying their alone time before that damn alarm sends them off to chase Rittenhouse once again.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, dismissing her concerns with a quick gesture. “What’s the matter?”

She hesitates for a moment, shrugging. “I just— I was thinking about us,” she mumbles, trying to come up with a decent way to express her train of thought.

“In a bad way?” he asks, and he does try to make it seem casual, but she catches a flicker of worry across his face.

“No, no— _no_ ,” she’s quick to clarify, her voice edging towards panic. “No, that isn’t— there’s nothing wrong with _us_ , this is great,” she explains, offering a tentative smile. He reciprocates it, nodding to prompt her to continue. “I was just thinking that we sit on your bed and drink and talk, but—” she keeps going, and the more she thinks about it the more childish it sounds. “I don’t know, I just wish we could have something normal.”

He raises his eyebrows. At least he isn’t downright laughing at her. “Define normal.”

“I don’t know,” she says, a little defensively perhaps. “Going to a restaurant, having a nice dinner— drinking wine and chatting without worrying about Rittenhouse jumping and interrupting us. Walking back home together and kissing each other goodbye. _Normal_.”

“Mmh,” he mutters, thoughtfully. “Maybe we could get that, once all this is over,” he tries, and Lucy’s shoulders relax immediately as the relief at not being mocked hits her.

“I know,” she replies, quietly, offering a little shrug and a sheepish smile. “Sometimes I just wish that moment would come sooner rather than later, you know?”

“Yeah,” he says, quietly. “I know what you mean.”

Silence falls between them, and she regrets greatly having ruined the lightness of the moment: they _need_ this, they need the break from the pain and suffering, and she just shattered their personal bubble of cheerfulness by reminding him that they are not normal people, that they are soldiers in a war, hiding out in a bunker and never knowing if they’ll live to see tomorrow.

“I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said that,” she says, quickly.

“There’s no need to apologize,” he replies, with a small affectionate smile that makes her stomach twist pleasantly. “I get it, and I like when you share your thoughts with me.”

“I know, but we were having a nice time here—”

“It’s still nice,” he shrugs. “Come on,” he adds then, opening his arm as an invitation. She smiles slightly, quickly moving to snuggle against his side. “And now we can have some very normal cuddles,” he announces, squeezing her shoulders to pull her closer.

She shakes her head slightly, smiling against his chest and feeling a little lighter.

 

 

“What’s this?” she asks, trying not to gape like a fish.

Flynn is standing in the kitchen, right beside the table, that’s fully equipped with what looks and smells like delicious food, candles in the middle and a red table cloth and napkins that she doesn’t think she’s ever seen before.

“This is our date,” he announces, stepping closer to ceremoniously take her hand and guide her towards the table. “We can’t exactly go to a restaurant, but no one is going to disturb us, which is as close to a miracle as I could manage.”

He pulls out the chair for her, and Lucy doesn’t bother biting back a grin.

“Did you threaten everybody to get them out of the way?” she asks, well aware that it isn’t outside of the realm of possibility. By now she’s pretty sure that no one actually believes that Flynn would hurt them in any way, if only for her sake, but he can still be threatening.

“I admit to nothing,” he grins, laying a kiss on the top of her head before moving to sit in front of her.

Lucy shakes her head, sending an amused glance his way before her eyes move to all the food on the table. “So, did you cook all this?”

“Denise helped,” he announces, which isn’t exactly a surprise: the two of them are the people with the best cooking skills around there; everyone else is barely _decent_ at it, with the exception of Jessica, who could be described as ‘fairly good’. Lucy is glad that Flynn and Denise have something to bond over, it makes her happy to see that he isn’t as isolated as he was in the beginning.

“Look,” he adds, reaching over to take her hand. “I know that all this is hard and that we can’t have a normal life yet, but— I will try to make it as bearable as I can, I promise. You asked for a normal date, and that isn’t exactly it, but—”

“It’s perfect,” she interrupts, her smile so wide that it might just split her face in half. Her eyes start stinging a little, because whenever she thinks that this guy can’t possibly make her love him any more he goes ahead and does something like _this_. She whined about not having a restaurant to go to, and he immediately took it at heart, scaring everyone into locking themselves in their rooms and trying his hardest to make her happy. He makes her feel like he might attempt to steal the moon if only she dared to ask, and the thought makes her stomach do backflips. “You are amazing,” she adds, squeezing his hand and trying to convey with one look how much she _means_ it.

He looks genuinely touched for a moment, then he switches to amusement. “Really, already?” he grins. “You haven’t even tried the food yet, I was counting on _that_ to win you over.”

She shakes her head, smiling. “I’m already sold, you dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
